Detention
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Eiji lands himself in detention, but Oishi somehow makes it all better. GP oneshot drabble


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because if I did, Wakato would be doing impressions on the street to get money and Marui Bunta would be really fat.

Another little Golden Pair drabble thing I found in the paper avalanche. I'm avoiding studying for this. So good. This is crappy, as is all my work, but especially so because it is some of my earlier work. I cringe at my inferior writing skills and apologize profusely for the crime against writing. But it's Golden Pair, so I had to post.

Boredboredboredrunningoutofthingstosay haha. Uhhhh I'm working on a series for the Golden Pair right now, with the first chapter done. Be on the lookout for it! "Getting Caught" is probably what I'll call it. :D

* * *

The projection of a Punnett square on the biology board phased in and out, losing its sharpness with each passing second.

Eiji was tired.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because his dog had come into the room and left a nice steaming pile of waste on his rug. Then, to make matters worse, he jumped on Eiji's bed.

Turns out, Eiji is not as forgiving at 2 in the morning.

Well, his harsh words shot at his ignorant little pup could also have been caused by the fact that he'd been having a pleasant dream. His fantastic night vision had included tennis and Oishi, the two best things EVER and now he had to go wash shit stained sheets. Two things NOT so amazing.

Damn.

Then, once he'd replaced his bedding, he dived back underneath the covers and willingly put the incident behind him. Until his cat came in. His kitty loooooved attention, just like a certain redheaded tennis player we know and padded around Eiji's sleeping frame, agitated that he was being ignored. His frustrated mewling didn't wake his cat like owner, so he got super pissy (like Kaido level pissy) and scratched Eiji's cheek.

That woke his owner up.

Eiji pushed his cat off the bed and rolled over on his other side so the neglected feline had no chance of re-entry. He gently touched his wounded cheek and groaned. Just when the last one had healed up. He'd have to put on that bandage again.

It was funny, whenever his cut healed and he was free to peel off the white tape, his cat would scratch him again.

"Coincidences" aside, Kikumaru then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

That was as far as he got.

His cat, the scorn and shame wounding his pride, skulked off to Eiji's stereo player and hopped on the play button.

Eiji then had to put "sleeping" into his far off hopes and dreams category while he explained to his parents, both of whom looked intent on grounding him, why his favorite Chocolate's song just woke up half the neighborhood at 4 a.m.

Double Damn.

By the time he and his parentals had finished their early morning discussion, it was time for breakfast. Eiji powered down some eggs and left to go to morning practice.

Excluding the tennis filled interlude, Eiji's plight then turned to biology class in which the redhead fell fast asleep. In the front row. The dreams came and went in the few seconds he was allowed. Oishi drifted by and they were back on the tennis court. It was a match against St. Rudolph. Eiji pulled off an incredible acrobatic move, but it didn't matter as the shot was returned right at his head. No problem, he rather liked those shots. He went to lean back and…wait what?

He couldn't move.

He was going to get hit!

"WATCH OUT!"

Eiji jerked up and looked at his desk to see he'd been hit with an ugly little plushy. It was the "sleeping virus." The biology teacher had this fugtastic doll that he threw at students, naming it thusly as an attempted to bring science to discipline. There was a scrap of paper attached to it and Eiji checked it only to find a detention slip with his name on it.

Once class had adjourned, he dashed out to where he met his partner in the hallway and griped about his detention for the ten minutes they had in between periods. After his next class, which he was able to stay awake through, he met up with Oishi again who had a surprisingly resigned look about him.

"What's up Oishi?" He inquired, leaning in closer inspecting his friend's face.

Oishi sighed and said "I got caught chewing gum in my class and I got a detention too."

He looked somewhat mortified as Eiji tried to reassure him and remind him of the fact that they would be in the torture together, but oddly enough, not as horribly ashamed as Eiji would have expected. It was a fact that bugged him even after they'd split up to go to their respective classes. After school, the pair walked over to their coach and explained the situation.

Coach Ryuzaki threw Eiji a disapproving look and Oishi a surprised one, but excused them nonetheless. Once they were stationed outside of the detention room, Eiji paused before entering and turned to Oishi.

"Nya…something's not right, Oishi. You never chew gun in class! What happened?"

The vice captain smiled gently at the implied accusation and said "If I left you alone in detention, you'd find a way to earn yourself a week's worth of time in there. I can't have that! I can't go for that long without you." Oishi ruffled Eiji's hair a bit as his partner started to turn a pleasant red color.

"But Eiji…"

"Hoi?"

"I've never had a detention before…I'm a bit nervous…" Eiji laughed as he ushered his buddy into their doom.

"Nya, don't worry Oishi. If things get REALLY bad, I'll hold your hand!" Of course, he'd said that little promise right as they'd entered…in front of a lot of kids…

It was the most awkward hour they'd ever sat through since the time they saw Momo and Kaido making out behind the tennis courts.

And that was awkward.

* * *

Another crappy oneshot. R&R cuz I'm bored and I like to hear feedback :D


End file.
